Old friends, New lives
by Ducks-eat-monkeys
Summary: Kakashi is reunited with an old friend which he trained with as a Genin, Sheiri, who has a haunting past, and small change in her life. Ah, Yes, Chapter seven is up! WOOT!
1. Chapter 1

Just so no one attempts a law..erm..thing? I did not make any Naruto characters, I only made the non-Naruto ones. This is my first Fan-fiction, ever put on this website, so be the brutally honest person you want to...It won't hurt me that much. I think...

* * *

She gave a sigh..a long, bored kind of sigh. "Now where in the hell is he?" A gust of wind blew causing her long, thick, golden, waist-length hair to whip her face unmercifully. She swiped at it with a finger, only to have it counterattack with another whip. "That bastard, I'll kill him.." She stopped and thought for a moment, fixing her headband back to it's tilted state. "Maybe..I should've warned...I haven't seen him in...well, since we became Jounins.." She sighed again, looking around for his familiar face..or maybe the book he read..WHICH he wouldn't even know about, if she hadn't introduced it to him! She stomped a foot, realizing she was...lost, once again. "Has this village really changed that much..or maybe I just have a bad sense of direction?"

"Aha, found him..I hope.." She said, blinking at a man, sitting under a small tree. She wasn't going to make an entrance, knowing him, he wouldn't remember her anyway. She walked near him..Yes..that's him.. She thought, instantly recognizing him from that damn book. "Hatake Kakashi?" She said, staring at the man through her hair, which covered her face once more.

The man blinked up from his book, then stared at her, "...Depends.."

She gave a smirk, grabbing the book, plopping on the ground beside him. "You're not done yet? Baka, how long does it take you to read?"

He nearly toppled over, Who the hell?...he thought, staring at her...she just took his book! He attempted to grab it back, but she pulled it away before possible.He faceplanted once, then sat up. "Who..are you? Why'd you take my book? What's wrong with you woman?" He stared at her, attempting to look somewhat pissed, but instead, gave an amused face. She laughed, nudging him in the shoulder, "You truly don't remember..Kakashi? The one who helped you train, you have a horrible memory." She leaned against the tree, propping the book up, so she could read it. "you won't get this back, until you remember..or get it back yourself."

He was oh-so-amused, and pissed...attempting another snatch, only to have it pulled away. "Most people would say hello, or..something nice, not randomly steal a book!"

She nodded, "I'd suppose, but I'm not most people, you see.." She gave a grin, one of her eyes appearing from under her hair, "Kakashi-son."

She looked over at him calmly, his face looked as if it was really concentrating, but who could tell under that face cover? "Has it really been that long? I mean, I know I'm old..but..man..Or maybe you're just bad with memories?" Still, that thoughtful face...she never liked that face. He held up a finger, as if to say something, but put it back down..this seemed to be a fling with him, since it happened a few times more before his eye widened lightly,

"Sheiri-san?"

She gave a sigh of relief. "Wow, and the award goes to.."

He took back the book sneakily, then blinked at her, "Whaddya doin' here?"

She sighed, " What? No, Hey, how are you? Man, you're horrible...Baka.." She crossed her arms, then gave a light smile, though not visible. "Why else? I'm back, there hasn't been many missions lately, so the Hokage gave me a break..now I get to teach a bunch of Genins, lucky, i was hoping for a real break, but hey, wishful thinking..That's all I got.." She gave him a nudge, "You?"

He shrugged, "Apparently, The same as you will be, but my team's..eh..somehow, special isn't the word..more like.."

"Weird? ...Ah, how about..Unique, eh?" she blinked at him, that was the only word she could think of.

"That'll work..seems to fit well, especially the one called Naruto, wants to be Hokage, you know." He looked over at her, she had a leaf in her hand, playing around with it quietly, calmly, not like the girl he remembered, but then again..He stared at her, studying her body, clothes, hair, well, pretty much her...she wasn't a girl anymore..

"Apparently, from the herd of little Genin girls in the village, you also have the most...What was the word they used.." she thought for a moment, staring at the leaf, light-green, somewhat dry, with a tear in the middle of it..Beautiful..she thought, then remembered the word, "ah, yes, I think it was Immensely cute, attractive, cool...hmn. I think the idea's there?..Boy, ever? Samake..or something?"

He chuckled, "Sasuke, and apparently, he is, I can't get my other Genin to concentrate, because of him, though she can control her chakra the best."

She looked amused, " Maybe you should make...Sasuke..wear a paper bag, or cloth..It may help?" She held up her hands as he laughed, "Just a suggestion, I'd do it, personally."

He composed himself, then eyed her, "this coming from a girl who read adult novels, and had a major crush on the Author, Jaraiya?"

Her face flushed a dark red, easily seen on what showed of her face. "Hey, shush, that was how long ago?..besides..yeah, just shush.." She could hear the light chuckles, of course, she didn't exactly think he was trying to hide them either. "I was young, and stupid, alright.."

He would've replied, he actually had something funy to comment about, but they were interrupted by a little girl, about ten or so, yelling something as she ran towards them.

"-OMMY!" She looked up, then stood up, smiling at the little girl. She walked towards the little girl, and the girl practically leaped into her arms. "-Ommy, when's -inner?"

Kakashi stood up, standing beside Sheiri, as she gave the girl a warm smile, " I'm coming, okay..give me a while.." The little girl interrupted when she saw Kakashi, "Hiya! Are you a -Injai too?" Sheiri gave a small laugh, "It's ninja, Shakara, ninja.." She looked over at him, carrying the girl, "This is my daughter..Shakara, " she looked at the girl, "This is Kakashi."

"Daughter? Oh, hey, Shakara..erm, how old are you?" He looked somewhat surprised, she was married? And how could she go on missions with a child? Shakara held up ten fingers, and he nodded, "Ten, wow, that's great."

Sheiri looked over at him, "This is one of my teams, and she expects me to give her special treatment too.." She rolled her eyes, "It's not gonna happen though.." She heard Shakara scoff, then whine about food. "Alright, fine..Kakashi?" He blinked up at her, "Would you like to eat with us?"

He gave a shrug, somewhat in thought, "Yeah, let's go..." and without warning, Shakara jumped at him, hugging him,

"Yay!"

Sheiri blinked as she did so, and was thankful he caught her, "Don't do that, Shakara, He could've dropped you."

Kakashi laughed, "It's alright, I don't mind.." they all laughed somewhat, then left for the house, only to have Shakara fall asleep in his arms.

--------------------------------

Sheiri took her from his arms carefully, putting her into bed. "I give her a good ten minutes, tops..She doesn't like to sleep alone.." she stared at her, Her hair was just like her mothers, though shorter due to her age. she had wide green eyes, a trait from the father. A cute face, adorable. " She's gonna be beautiful, you know, once she's older..I'll have to keep a broomstick handy once she hits twelve." Kakashi looked over at the girl, then Sheiri, who started to cook. "She loves Ramen, as much as I did when I was her age. It scares me how much she's like me.."

Kakashi nodded, "How do you and her father manage? Is he not a Ninja?" She dropped her cooking utensil at the question, He picked it up, walking over near her.

"Sorry, just..nosy.." He turned around, leaning against her counter.

"Her father's dead, We used to do missions together, and she'd stay with a relative, or trusted friend. One of the missions got out of hand, and he was killed, She's Uchiha, you know..I've heard they aren't too many anymore, and well, once he died, the family left us, so now we're back to square one." She stirred some rice, then sat down at the table, pointing to an empty chair, "Have a seat."

He did so, looking over at the girl, "Sharingan.." She blinked up at him, "Sharingan eye, that's the reason for your cover, correct?" she nodded, "Does she know about her Father?"

She took off the portion of the cloth which covered her mouth, as did he, "Yes, of course, and I felt horrible for it..and the family of his made it worse, told me it was my fault, and we'd surely die. I, of course, knew better, considering my Ninja skills were great, even then. They said they'd live longer, but they apparently died a few days after..Leaving me with guilt." she sighed lightly, looking over at her daughter, "i still feel as if they were right, in some part.."

He merely nodded, though a few rude thoughts about the 'Family' were running through his mind. She gave him a wild smile, unlike any other he's ever seen, "there's a child present, don't say anything she may repeat, she's known for that.." and just as that was said, the girl awoke, just in time for dinner too. Sheiri gave her usual smile, and started to serve the food, "And you'd better eat all of it, missy, i don't want to have all that whining for nothing."

Kakashi could've sworn he saw something slide into her lap, and she seemed to stare at it alot too. Apparently, Sheiri noticed too, because with a simple handseal, it turned to an educational book, and the girl whined, putting it on the table.

"You read it! why can't I!"

"Because, it's not for chldren.." she picked up the book, and Kakashi nearly fell out of the chair, laughing.

"Hmrph!" Shakara crossed her arms.

"I happen to agree, it's definitely not for children.." He eyed the Familiar book, which happened to be in his pocket. Sheiri gave him a wild smirk, and he nearly choked on his food, but caught himself.

"-Omma, can we go to the hill? Show Ka-shi?" She gave a pleading face, and Sheiri frowned, "You have to train tommorrow.."

"But..It's...Pwease!" She gave puppy-dog eyes, Sheiri rolled her eyes, "No..I'm sorry, but no, You know what, We can show him Tommorrow, besides, he has to do things too, you know."

Kakashi, who was amused at the fact she could dodge the famous Puppy-dog-eye thing, got the raised eyebrow of Sheiri, and took a hint. "Oh, yes, I have to train my team too, so I won't be able to go tonight."

Shakara gave a defeated whine, "Alright, fine, Can you go T'morow?" He gave a nod, then finished his food, and stared at Sheiri, who barely touched hers.

"Okies! G'night!" she didn't even finish, she just gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, and went straight to bed. Sheiri looked..surprised..

Kakashi blinked, "what's wrong?"

She gave a small...scoff? "Why is it, that you can get her to go to bed faster? It takes me at least a good thirty-minutes..She must be really..excited.."

He shrugged, "I must..have that effect on people?" He gave a snirk, then looked at her bowl, "Are you going to eat?"

she stared at the bowl, "Erm, not right now, maybe in a while..I'm not exactly..hungry.."

He eyed her, "Liar, why aren't you eating? I'll force it, you know, I haven't changed that much.."

She gave, once again, a wild smile, "I'm not starving myself, if that's what you think..Keep a secret?" He nodded, and she leaned toward him a bit, "I put Broccoli in this, she can't tell, and I'm sure you might have..but i hate Broccoli, it's gross." she leaned back once more, and gave a chuckle, then added, "Oh, don't tell her, it's the only way she'll eat it."

He actually fell out of his chair this time, "You're..joking? That's a secret? you had me worried over Broccoli?" He shook his head, sitting up on the ground, she kneeled by him, looking slightly annoyed, "Hey, you're the one who automatically assumed it was bad...starving myself? I don't need to do that, I stay fit just by my job, and if i felt like killing myself, I could have easily done it on a mission.." She looked as if she just punched herself for a minute, but snapped out of it. "So, there's the big secret, now, anything else?"

He stood up, dusting himself off, "How well does she sleep?"

"She's out, why?" She raised an eyebrow at him, apparently studying him.

He waved his arms around frantically, "No, no, no, Food, Do you want some food? Theres a Ramen shop down the street, my treat...Good?"

She laughed, then nodded, "Alright, let's go then.." She started out the door, letting him out before shutting it, "And, I'm not that..nevermind..that wouldn't sound right, forget that.." they laughed lightly, then headed towards the shop, staring at the different shops, Weapons, food, clothes. She paused shortly, then looked into the weapons shop, "I'll be right back, just order for me..It doesn't matter what, just..no Broccoli?"

He blinked at her curiously, then nodded, "Alright, if you're not back in ten, I'll come after you.." she gave a wild smirk, once again, then took off into the shop. He walked the rest of the way, alone, then sat down, ordering boredly. He took this ten minutes, to figure out what was happening, "Kid..dead husband..no, he wasn't a husband..eh..cute kid..Sensei..definitely different.."

"What's different? The menu?" she blinked, carrying something wrapped in cloth, actually, two things, though one held small objects. She put them on the ground, then smiled at him, "I'm not late..right?" and, as if cued, the food arrived. "Wow, what luck.." She smiled at him, then started to eat, same as him.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing a chopstick toward the cloths.

She blinked, "Oh, Shakara needed weapons for training, and i bought myself something as well.."

He nodded lightly, shoving a chopstick-ful of ramen in his mouth.

She looked at him, "So, what's happening with you? I can tell you have no kids, how about a wife? Or husband, depending upon your sexuality, I suppose.." She gave a shrug, but stopped after hearing him choke on his food, she gave a light laugh, "So, not the second? It was a joke, you know, only kidding.."

He regained himself, then wiped off his face, "No, none of the above, I haven't exactly thought about those things, you know, guess I'm too busy.."

she gave him a small frown, "Books only satisfy one aspect, not all, you should think about it somewhat." she eyed him, he was actually somewhat thoughtful about this, it seemed, "Aside the point, anything else new?" She sat back, stretching somewhat with a small yawn, " I mean, there has to be something, right?"

Kakashi gave a deep, thoughtful look, slinking into his chair a little. "New..?" New, what could possibly match her story? She had a kid, nearly died, and witnessed the her love's murder, how could that compare to his life?..."Well, the only new thing would be that my current team is the only to pass my test, and to add to the list, they saved my life once.." that wasn't very interesting, was it?..damn, oh well.

Her eyebrow perked, "A couple of Genin? saved you? Shocking, let me hear of this heroic tale?" She actually looked interested, and he shrugged, then started to tell the stoy.

--------------------------

"Shiro, do not fail this time, If you do, I will kill you, understand?" The man said, staring down at a male, about the age of 26, black hair, it was short in length, put into small spikes atop his head. His eyes were a mystic green, and he held a sword on his back, and a familiar headband, with the leaf village's symbol on it. He was attractive, and had a fit body, like most ninja's were.

"Yes, I understand, I will not fail.." Shiro replied, staring up at a man, "Where is the woman?"

The other man gave a smirk, "Back in her old town, I've found that she is to join The ANBU elite, Therefore, you should be able to make it seem an accident, much like his, but you have to take away all precious belongings, so she'll be weak, do you understand?"

Shiro looked at the man, "You mean.." The man nodded, and Shiro left silently. "This woman is not easy to kill..her husband had gotten in the way last time, it was lucky that he was fighting another..my cover is not blown, but she has to recognize me, I'll have to change my appearance, and maybe I can have a bit of fun myself, whilst I'm at it.." Shiro gave a malicious grin, walking out into the woods.

"That's a worthy team, Kakashi, I'm impressed at this, what is their names?" she had finished her food, thanking the server, then looking at him.

"Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.." He gave a sigh, "And, apparently, Naruto likes Sakura, who likes Sasuke..who finds Sakura to be annoying..It's such a bad triangle..and can be annoying at times as well..actually."

"Nah, I think it's cute..kinda.." She gave a shrug, "Having crushes is a part of growing up, it'll all blow over. Whether it be months, or years..I can't tell you that." she gave an agreeing nod, apparently with herself, "Love does depart itself from crushes..of course, if it is love.." she gave a shrug, "But hey, what does anyone know about that subject? It's complicated, you know.."

Kakashi blinked at her, she definitely grew up, and not just body, this wasn't what the Sheiri he knew talked about.."Apparently, you knew a bit well, if you ask me." he noticed a small flinch, "sorry, once again, none of my business.."

she laughed lightly, "It's alright, It's just..weird, I suppose..I didn't love him, but yet, I still cried. I guess it's a sign, eh? I should go monk..or..stick back to my crush with Jaraiya, I've heard he's gotten better looking.." She gave a shrug, "Of course..nyah, nevermind...I'm just going to focus on Shakara and my team..it'd be best." She nodded to herself again, then gave him a smile, another..wild..smile. "Well, I'd suppose it'd be best to sleep, since tommorrow is training..I'll see you tommorrow night then?"

He blinked lightly, "You will?" he thought for a moment, then recalled why, "Ah! Yes, you will..'til then?"

She gave another smile before giving the server some money, slinging the cloths full of weapons over her shoulder and giving him a wave as she walked off. "Thanks for the food!"

He blinked, "I thought I was paying for it..." he said quietly before walking off..she apparently payed for both their meals...

She crawled into bed and sighed, looking at the ceiling, "Let's hope this sword will be enough.." she eyed a small door in the wall, not visible unless totally focused on. It held her ANBU gear, along with her weapons and mask. Soon enough, she fell asleep, and the haunting memory continued.

"You take the one ahead, I'll take this one, hurry, and be careful.." said her husband, Aruka, mildly attractive, those green eyes showed so much of his soul. "Shiro, go with her, and be careful as well" The man beside him nodded, but who knew what he was doing behind that mask.

"Come, Sheiri, let's go." Shiro said, looking at her with a hint of lust in his eye, but he focused on the mission.

She nodded, running with him as they entered into the woods, a man standing in the middle of a clearing. "Kirokura..." she whispered, then bound at him but a few seconds afterward, drawing a sword from her back swiftly. The man gave a loud grunt, then ran after her, holding a long staff in one hand. "Don't attempt to hurt me with that ridiculous piece of metal! I could break that thing with a fist!" She smirked, watching as the sword glowed somewhat. "This isn't an ordinary piece of metal, it is my piece of metal, and it happens to be special.." the sword broke the staff, but the man somehow escaped, sending a foot into her chest, causing her to hurdle through the air, hitting a tree in her path. She gave a loud grunt, then looked over at Shiro, who looked as if he was getting ready for an attack. Kirokura stood in front of her, getting ready to grab her neck, Two kunai whirled into the air, and she figured Shiro must have acted.

"Sheiri!" Aruka yelled, jumping in front of the Kunai before they could hit her, and he knew they weren't for the man..Shiro had betrayed them. The Kunais connected with his chest, causing his breathing to slow somewhat.

"Aruka no!" She practically gasped, his body falling onto her lap as the two men, Shiro and Kirokura, disappeared. The blood flowed from his body, staining her hands as he slowly..began..to die..

She woke up, about five in the morning, her breathing heavy, and tears in her eyes. Shakara was still asleep, thank god, and she got up, looking around before starting up some food to eat. "It plagues me..but why..?" She gave a sigh, going to wake up Shakara for training. she entered Shakara's room, giving a light smirk before jumping onto the bed, shaking the girl playfully. "Wake up girl! Fire! Fire!"

Shakara bolted up, "No! I don't want to die! Ah! Mommy! Hel--wait.." She looked around, then stared at Sheiri, pouty face and all. "That was mean!"

Sheiri Smirked, jumping off the bed, "But, It worked, now, lets go, Training is soon." She started to leave, pulling off her pajama top, "And I bought you new weapons! They're in the usual spot, I'm taking a bath!"

Shakara snickered, "You should! You smell bad!" Shakara was joking, but heard a sarcastic laugh from her mom, then went to get dressed herself.

The two arived late, as usual, "Alright little peoples, Make an intorduction or something.." She sighed, sitting on the edge of a fence, crossing her arms. One boy blinked at her, about ten. He had golden eyes, matching hair, which was short, small spikes at the top of his head. The other was a girl, about the same size as Shakara, blue eyes, with brown hair, looked like she'd be a pest. Sheiri wore the usual Jounin Flak jacket, but instead of the pants that Kakashi wore, she wore a short skirt, with a pair of black, tight shorts underneath, barely visible unless she fought. Bandages were wraped over the top of her right leg, and both ankles. Her headband was still at a tilt, covering her Sharingan as usual, the cloth that was practically glued to her face stayed put. Her hair was styled around her face, headband holding her hair out of her view, aside a few straying strands. Her feet had sandals, with dark blue socks, and there were small pockets tied around her left upper leg, to hold her weapons, Kunai mostly. The boy stared at her silently, it seemed he was checking her out or something? "You, boy, Introduce!" She yelled, not wanting to sound mean, but trying to get his attention.

Kyugo jumped, "Huh? Wha--Oh, I'm Kyugo! Age Eleven, I like...girls..and..Rice?" He eyed Shakara, and gave a wide grin.

Sheiri noticed this, and automatically, "Well, That happens to be my daughter, and she's ten, so no ideas little man, Or I'll show you real training..got it?" She perked a brow at him, and he instantly gave a scared Yes. She nodded, then looked over at the other girl, "You, name..and stuff." she gave a sigh, then waited.

Hitaya answered, "Um.." She giggled, "..I'm Hitaya...And..I like..Sasuke!" she gave another giggle, then sat quietly.

Sheiri rolled her eyes, eyeing her daughter, who did the same. "Well, now that that's done..let's get some rules set out.." The kids made unhappy noises, groaning, mostly. "Hey, listen kids.." They stopped, looking up at her, "We have practice everyday.." She paused, "Aside..Sunday..and uh, Saturday too...yeah..no oggling boys during practice..girls too..depending upon sexuality.." She shrugged, "And..uh..if you're more than an hour late, don't bother coming, and then you can fail your Chuunin exams, but It doesn't matter to me, because I'll still be paid." she gave a shrug, then jumped off the fence. "But, of course, since you're all here, let's train!" She jumped down, then motioned for everyone to follow.

Hours later...

"Now, listen this time, alright?" Sheiri sighed, looking over at him, "Focus, that's all you need. Your feet are the hardest area to focus upon, even the strongest of ninjas have a hard time. During battle, most ninjas are focusing most upon avoiding damage from their opponent, but, they also have to control their Chakra too. It's not easy, so i don't expect you three to get it. Here, Let me show you.."

Kakashi looked up, he thought he was late, apparently not, since she was in a demonstration. He watched her quietly as she made a small handseal, that familiar ring of dust circling her feet, she looked up, he was behind her, a few feet, and the kids were watching her silently. She started to walk up the tree, putting her arms behind her head. He hadn't noticed the fact she wore a skirt, but now he ralized it, and she looked good, actually, the outfit made her look good. She was up most the tree, and Kakashi blinked once he heard Shakara yell his name.

"Kashi!" Shakara yelled, forgetting about the lesson.

Sheiri blinked, losing focus and falling down, head first, "Shakara, Damnit!" she yelled, hearing a few gasps as she fell. She flipped, jumping off near branches as she passed them, slowing down somewhat, but this land would hurt somewhat, she'd admit. She landed on her feet, pain stabbing up her legs as she landed, causing her legs to collapse from under her. Luckily, Kakashi had been able to grab her before she fell. She eyed Shakara, "That couldn't wait! Thanks, Kakashi.." she turned to look at him, making a glad face, though it was hidden. She blinked, then stood up, feeling better. "now, let that be an example..see how easy it is to lose focus? We're going to fix that, especially since you kids could lose focus to even the smallest thing...Tommorow then.."

Kyugo blinked, "Tomorrow's Saturday..you said we didn't have practice then.."

Sheiri blinked, "Sunday then, okay, now go." Kyugo stared at her skirt for a moment, apparently checking her out once more, Kakashi laughed, noticing this as well. "Go, Kyugo!" She yelled, eyeing him angrily, and he took off, as well as Hitaya. "Of all the boys, really.." she said, staring after.

Kakashi laughed, "Well, you don't have to worry about other girls distracting him?" He recieved a small, yet useless glare.

"you're Early.."

"No, You just trained longer, I'm actually only a few minutes late.." He blinked, then sighed, "Anyways, you could've gotten hurt, you know.." he replayed her fall, this time with his hands.

She laughed slightly, "Well, if Shakara--" She turned around to see Shakara halfway across the field, she gave a sigh, staring after her, then yelled, "I know where you live!"

"You know, I offered to pay last night, not the other way around.." He eyed her, and she gave a small shrug, as if not having a reply. He sighed, "Where's this..hill..at?"

"Well, Shakara was supposed to come..and it's best at nightfall..which is soon..I'd suppose I'll take you, she will end up going there anyway." she rolled her eyes, "Can you believe it? Ten years old, and she's already got a boyfriend.."

Kakashi blinked, "Boy..friend? Isn't she a bit..oh, nevermind.." He noticed she had twitched slightly, then remembered a small factor.

She nodded, "Yeah, I can't exactly tell her no..so i have to get over it..at least, The boy's father, I guess, is nice..or something.." she shrugged, "and, I'm supposed to meet him...lucky me.."

Kakashi blinked, "Do you need someone to go with?" She shook her head..parent thing, of course. He nodded, walking with her to wherever..but she seemed to know where.

That night...

"Kashi, mom! Over here!" They looked over, and there was Shakara, sitting by some boy, and a man. They walked over, it was sunset, night was approaching soon. "This is Khyuru.." She pointed to a young boy, about eleven, had brown eyes, black hair, pulled back into a ponytail. He gave a small smile, seemed to be somewhat scared of her. She gave him a small nod, and Shakara talked on, "This is his dad, Akiro..I think.." The man nodded, he was mildly attractive, his hair was green, a darkened green, short, spiked somewhat. He had beautiful green eyes, as if misted by something. He gave a gorgeous smile, and shook her hand. His son looked nothing like him. She sat down, Kakashi sitting by her.

The man eyed Kakashi, "You must be her husband?"

Kakashi blinked, "Eh..not really, just an old friend..The name's Kakashi..actually.." He didn't like this man, and when they shook hands, he didn't like the vibe.

The man looked glad at this answer, and stared at Sheiri, who was pointing to the sky, "Look, see?" she looked over at Kakashi, then gave a weird look, as if something was wrong with him, she leaned closer, then whispered silently. "you alright?"

Kakashi wanted to say no, but merely nodded, staring at where she was pointing. The sky was a clear, dark blue, nearly black. Stars shone in the sky brightly, constellations easily visible. One star shot across the sky, then a few others, until the sky was showered with them. "Beautiful.." he said, and was soon pushed out of the way by someone, carrying another.

"Kakashi! Look out!" Sheiri yelled, realizing those weren't stars, she had never seen those before, until one nailed her in the arm. It was an arrow, caught fire, She was able to stop the fire from spreading, and moved Shakara and him before another struck.

She groaned lightly as the aroow dug into her skin, Kakashi blinked lightly, then realized what happened, "An ambush? but how.." He looked over at Sheiri, who had Shakara pull out the arrow. "Shakara, go!" She yelled, and shakara did so, disappearing with the boyfriend. She looked over at Kakashi, then heard the sound of yelling, coming from the direction of the village. Her and Kakashi took off toward the village, Other Jounin following behind.

The Village...

They arrived at the village, but saw nothing, the yelling wasn't anyone from here..but, how..she looked at Kakashi, who looked around. "I don't like this.." she said, looking around silently. She turned around, seeing no one, "Where are the other ninja? "

Kakashi looked around, then stood back to back with her as a group of ninja surounded them, not from this village, better yet, they had no headband. "What are you doing here?" he asked loudly, her and him were practically connected at the back.

One Ninja came out, staring at him, his entire face hidden by a mask. "We've only come for her.." He pointed at Sheiri, and she stared at them.

"What do you want with me?"

"You'll find out, and if you Co-operate, we won't kill anyone.." The men laughed, and the man silenced them.

Sheiri stared at them, "It's a bit late for that bargain, Have you not already killed? Cowards, you can't just walk in, You have to surprise?"

"We seemed to have hit you, didn't we?"

Sheiri eyed her arm, "Like that would affect my fighting, if you want me, You'll have to fight me!"

Kakashi nodded, "And I as well.."

The men started to walk towards, and the man stopped them. "I'll take the woman, you men can have the man!" He sent them toward Kakashi, and Kakashi became busy quickly, and he already had his Sharingan ready.

Sheiri looked over at Kakashi, then stared at the man, putting her headband on her foorehead, then took off her face cover.

The man laughed, "Oh, Getting ready?"

Sheiri smirked, "You could say that..now, Let's start this, I do have a child, and she has a bedtime.."

The man laughed, then another walked out, holding a struggling little girl, "Get off me you-----" Her mouth was stifled, and she attempted a kick in the knee, but missed.

Sheiri looked over, "Shakara!" She heard the man laugh, holding her slightly tighter, "I swear, little man, If you hurt her.."

The other man walked back a little, and stared at the leader, "Once i get her, you can kill the girl.." the leader said with a smirk.

Sheiri growled in aggitation, and the man attacked, attempting a frontal assault. Sheiri blocked one fist, then his foot, nailing him in the gut with her own, "Too slow.." She sent a fist into his face, throwing him back a few steps, and causing his lip to bleed somewhat. He growled in aggitation, then she started toward him, jumping into the air as she threw Kunai at him, then sent a foot into his face, he dodged the kunai, then grabbed her foot, slamming her into a nearby tree. She hit with a grunt, then stood up, her arm where the arrow hit stung a bit, but she ignored it, "C'mon.." She yelled, he then pulled out a kunai of his own, throwing it towards her, she caught it, then threw it straight back at him. It hit him in the stomach, but instead of blood, the replacement turned to a log. "You're kid--" she grimaced slightly as a knee flew into her back, she could swear she heard her back crack, and countered the attack with a turn, then jab in his mouth, "That was cheap.." She said, staring him straight into the eyes, but they couldn't be seen. She jumped back, surprise had caught him quickly. "this ends now.." she said, Closing one eye, her Sharingan being the only visible one. She gave Various handseals, focusing her Chakra carefully.

He felt fine at first, then, just as suddenly, her eye changed, and all of a sudden, he felt as if the world was collapsing around him, and it seemed the other men felt the same, because everything dissappeared, and the next thing they knew, they weren't in the village anymore..

She fell to her knees, feeling hopelessly tired, and gladly sighed. "I can't believe It was successful..." She had so many feelings, She had a cracked rib, open wound, and her Chakra was drained, she'd be out for days, at least...maybe a week..

"Mommy!" Shakara yelled, running toward Sheiri. "Kashi! I think she's dying! Help!"

"No, She needs rest, is all.." Kakashi had done the same jutsu, and hadn't realized Sheiri had done it too, until he had looked. "As do I.." The last thing he heard was the sound of Naruto's voice, "Kakashi-Sensei!"


	2. Chapter 2

Here's a quick recollection of last time, and another chapter, it's slightly short..butI'm fine with it! R/R..and thanks to those who did so last chapter.

"No, She needs rest, is all.." Kakashi had done the same, and hadn't realized Sheiri had done it too, until he had looked. "As do I.." The last thing he heard was the sound of Naruto's voice, "Kakashi-Sensei!"

------Chapter two-------

Sheiri woke up, looking around, her eye covered once more. Kakashi was in a bed near her, it seemed he awoke a few minutes before. She sat up quietly, and gave a small yawn, then strech. Her body still hurt, yes, but like she'd show weakness..not that fainting doesn't constitute as weakness..Well, anywho.. Sheiri got about ten seconds; which she used to give Him a blink, then a small smile, before that voice was heard, and she was jumped on mercilously.

"Mommy! You're alive!" Shakara yelled, practically choking her to death, with a few trembling shakes. "I thought you were dead..and Kashi too..Then that weird boy came..and they rest of the village..and they said--"

Sheiri zoned out somewhat, with a mixture of exhaustion, and..well, her daughter just got done trampling her..she was sort of hurt...beat, would be a better word. Shakara was also talking at about Mach five, and it seemed even Kakashi decided staring at the ceiling would be more productive. Sheiri looked over, she was stil mumbling..something about how Akiro carried her to this place, she blinked once, but said nothing. Shakara even made a point to grab her shoulders and shake, asking if she was listening. Sheiri flinched slightly, recalling a wound in that area, then nodded.

Shakara's faced turned a bit pale, eyeing the wound, " You're hurt! Sorry, I didn't know!" Sheiri waved it away, giving a half smile as she said it was okay.

She rubbed her temples as Shakara climbed off of her, "How long..Have I been in this bed?..A day?" she heard a light snigger, and a small woman came in, about 20 or so.

"Try at least three, That man has been on and off...I was came in, and he was reading.." She gave a small shake of her head, with what Sheiri thought to be a faint blush, which made Sheiri chuckle somewhat, but it soon faded once weariness struck..

"Kakashi-Sensei! how are you feeling!" A boy came in..Yellow hair, spiked somewhat..highly annoying voice as well..sounded like a dying rabbit..Naruto, being her guess.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Replied Kakashi, as he looked somewhat amused, but yet still slightly annoyed. "I know I'm your Sensei, but you don't need to be there everytime I get injured..." He heard a small laugh, but just kind of sat there.

"Kakashi-Sensei! I saved your life! Believe it! Don't I get a thanks or something?" He paused a moment, then added, "And I saved your Woman! That should be bonus!"

Shakara took this time to make a small interference, "You Baka! You didn't do anything except yell his name! Akiro and that lady did the work! The only thing you need is a swift kick in the--"

Quick reflexes, thank god, Sheiri covered her mouth, "Shakara, don't finish that sentence!" She gave a small grin, but kept a somewhat serious look, holding the flailing daughter of hers.

"You said it!" She replied after uncovering her mouth, breathing somewhat hard.

"One time!"

"Nu'uh! You've said plenty of those kind of words..and some really gross ones with Father, I did hear you two, you know!"

Sheiri blinked, her face turning an embarassed shade, " Shakara, shush! Go to bed, or something!"

Shakara blinked, "It's..morning?"

"Shakara, perhaps you and Naruto can get yourselves a bowl of Ramen..Since you two enjoy it so much?" Kakashi chimed in, avoiding laughing.

Shakara blinked at him, then Naruto, and they both nodded, taking off out the door. "Get some rest, you two.." said the woman, giving Kakashi a small wink before leaving, shuting the doors behind. Sheiri listened for the footsteps to fade, and once they did, she burst out in laughter, though it hurt somewhat.

Kakashi blinked, then eyed her curiously, "What's wrong with you?" Dumb question, but hey, he had to ask.

Sheiri stopped, givng a small wave, "Ah, nothing..She winked at you..it was just..funny?"

Kakashi snickered somewhat, "Slightly, I suppose, but I must rate you and Shakara's performance better..I mean, I've never seen anyone turn so red so quickly."

She put her hands behind her head, then laid back, giving a small snicker, "Yeah, but I could've sworn we were quiet..er..."

Gah, he didn't want to hear this! "Anyway, You have no idea why those men were after you?"

She thought for a moment, giving a concentrating sort of look, she was hiding a few details, but he couldn't tell. She shook her head, a convincing shake too, "No, sorry..I've never seen either of them, actually." She got up, sitting up at first, then coming to a stand. "Ah, yes..I should teach today.."

"Hey, bakas.sit down, listen, what are you? Seven?" She stared at her little genins, giving a sigh. She had to use crutches, so as to balance her body out, but was actually getting a bit better at just using one. "Now, we're going to do a bit of..well, just physical today, alright? No, stop whining, get over it." the little Genin started to whine, but the little boy seemed to have an ego, because he was the first to want to attack her. She merely grabbed his fist, and threw him to the ground, sitting atop of him. "No, bad student, you're supposed to watch first, little one. This is why I am the teacher, you the student.."

He grunted somewhat, then started to freak out, "Get off me fatty!"

She blinked, "Fatty? Really, I had thought I was pretty good sized..maybe I should go on a diet.." She shrugged, placing a firm foot on the back of his head, adding pressure to make it look as if he was kissing the grass. "Ah, I may be fat, but I'm not the one on the ground." she crossed her arms, she may have been slightly worn out, but she could still move quickly.

The girls were laughing at the boy, and he looked embarrassed beyond usual. "Getteroffmeguys!" he yelled, inhaling sand while talking. The girls merely blinked, and shook their heads.

"We're not that stupid! She's much too strong!"

"Yeah! What she said!"

Sheiri sighed lightly, "You two..need to get somewhat braver, you know. Is that what you're going to do on missions? Tell you're teammate you can't fight, because the enemy is stronger?" she clicked her tongue in a dissappointed way, "Much to learn..I congratulate this boy, he's got some guts.." she took her foot off the boy, picking him up and giving him a small wink, "Thanks for being an example.." she heard muttering, and saw a hint of blushing. "Anywho, back to the point of this little conversation..You're not fighting me, my dear little ninjas..you're fighting another team..Team 7..to be exact."

"We have to fight these..losers! their so weak!..I'll beat 'em all! Believe it!" that familiar voice, her eye twitched lightly, and Naruto appeared from the trees, followed by Sasuke, and Sakura.

Predictable..the next thing Sheiri knows, there's a little giggle, and blush from Hitaya. "We're going to fight..them?" She was specifically eyeing Sasuke, and Sheiri sighed.

Shakara seemed the normal, quiet one currently, she was just leaning against a tree, leg propped up, "Yes, we are, okay? Now, remember, you can't kill someone by giggling..and staring, got it?" Hitaya stuck out her tongue at the girl, and Shakara snickered, "I'd cut it off, you know.."

Sheiri gave a small chuckle, then assigned battle partners. "Shakara, Sasuke..eh, Sakura..you take Kyugo..and erm, who's left again?"

Naruto nearly fell over, as well as Hitaya, "I Have to fight..her? you've gotta be joking!"

Sheiri snickered lightly, "Hey, she can..fight..I hope." she blinked, then shrugged. "Well, anywho, let's go, you people can do this. Just. Don't hurt each other too much." She gave a symbol to start, and they did, Shakara and Sasuke first, following with Naruto, and then Sakura.

Sheiri sat down near a tree, staring at them. Shakara and Sasuke seemed to really get into this, while the others weren't exactly..hurting each other. Sheiri blinked at Sasuke, who had landed a knee in Shakara's stomach, and which, she reflexed with a fist into his. Sheiri blanked out though, as thoughts creeped into her mind. Why had they come after her once again, she was sure they had been after Aruka. Was she a threat as well? She'd find out soon, for they would be back, eventually. She thought for a good hour or so, then got stopped..

"Watch it Naruto!"

"Shuddup Sasuke!"

"Oof!"

Sheiri snapped out of it, staring at the scene, Sakura and Hitaya's mouths were gaped open, as if to see a ghost. "Shakara! What the hell--" Sasuke seemed to have found a way on top of Shakara, and they were practically kissing!

Shakara blinked, staring at Sasuke..Naruto laughing somewhere near. Sasuke got off her, staring at Naruto, "Naruto! You did that un-purpose!" ..and, was that..Sheiri's eye blinked, Sasuke was..blushing!

Naruto blinked, "Did not! Believe it!"

Sheiri sat there for a minute, everyone was staring at her, as if she was going to explode or something..when they blinked a few times, sheiri held up a finger, looking angrily at Sasuke...and..Laughed. "Hey, C'mon, you guys acted like i was gonna kill him..I remember my first kiss..it was very nice, actually." She stood up, looking down at them, "You see, Ka--"

She was, of course, interrupted. "Sheiri, I don't think they want to hear this..really.." Kakashi laughed lightly, yet, nervously. "Let's just..erm..My teams dismissed.."

Sheiri gave a smirk, then nodded, "Fine, mine as well..have a good..day..and such." the kids left, and she gave a small laugh, eyeing him. "I thought you were resting.."

Kakashi nodded, "Was, being the key word..why would you detail that?" He asked, staring at her.

"Well, i just wanted to see their faces, personally...but you had to interrupt, didn't you?" She walked toward the village, leaving the crutches..she actually felt pretty alright now. He seemed to be fine as well, for he didn't even have crutches himself. She crosed her arms behind her head, giving a shrug. "You're group seems..unique..mine, on the other hand.." She gave a sigh, looking over at him. "They're going to need work..what do they teach them in the Academy? How to be annoying?"

"Not very much, but it is useful.." He looked over at her, she seemed to be staring straight ahaed, with somewhat a raised brow. He looked toward that direction, only to see Akiro standing there, staring straight at her..that grin, was one thing Kakashi didn't like much..but it soon vanished, as Akiro looked over at Kakashi once they drew wiiithin reach of each other.

Akiro stared at him for a few seconds, then loooked over at Sheiri, who seemed to have her arms crossed over her chest, and was staring blankly at him, "Sheiri..and Kakashi..It's a pleasure..and such." Sheiri gave a small nod, and Kakashi did as well, he continued to talk. "Erm, Sheiri, I was wondering about having a word? Us, only..Preferably?"

She gave an absent blink, then shrugged, "Erm, yes, of course.." She gave Kakashi a small wave. "I'll see you then.." She gave a wild smile, then started to walk with Akiro.

Akiro gave a small smirk, then looked over at her, "Nice day.." She gave a blant nod, just wanting to know what he wanted. "You needed something?" He frowned a bit..So much for making conversation.."Yes, Would you like to go out sometime?"

She laughed lightly, "You couldn't ask this in front of Kakashi?" He nodded, "Well, I much figured the man liked you..so I went better not to get in fights today.."

Sheiri gave a small laugh, "Ah, not exactly..He wouldn't fight over me, we're friends, you see..not much more than that.." Akira gave a small grin, but only nodded after. "So..What do you say? You know, I had thought you had a boyfriend.."

"He's dead, got in the way of a Kunai..It was an accident.." Sheiri felt her heart tinge, "Mere accident.." As if she'd tell this man the truth..her own turned against her..she wanted to kill him..

"I thought I had recognized you..Sheiri." They came near a small hut, and sheiri stopped nearby a tall tree. "Excuse?" He grinned, "I knew you looked familiar..It's me..Shiro.."

Instant reaction, she pulled a Kunai from her leg pocket, digging it into his arm. He was caught by surpirise, but pulled it out quickly, "You..little.." She gave him a cold stare, "Do you honestly think I was blind to what you had done?" She grabbed his arm, apparently stronger than she must've looked, because she threw him against the tree. "You killed him! In cold blood! I saw who had thrown that Kunai!" He only gave a grin, "Ah, but it was an accident, you said yourself.." She growled slightly, pulling out another, gripping it in her hand before going for his other arm. He quickly grabbed her hand, only a cracking noise before the Kunai dropped. She felt pain in her hand, and attempted to move it, with massive failure. He had broken her hand. She pulled her arm in, hiding the hand quickly. "I've been studying human anatomy..I just broke your hand, and I could do the other as well..or perhaps a leg?" Sheiri still had his neck, and gave it a squeeze, but he gave a small chuckle, grabbing her hand and pulling it down. "Now, you won't truly kill me..after all, you're just doing what I did. You're..boyfriend got in the way..I'm going to have to kill you, just let it be done already.."


	3. Chapter 3

-----Chapter Three-----

"As much as I wonder, I cannot spy..How pathetic can I get?" Kakashi gave a light sigh, staring into the direction they went. "I still don't like that man..I get a bad vibe.."

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yelled, running toward him.

"What is it now, Naruto?" he gave an absent roll of the eyes, watching the boy nearly trip as he was running. "Don't you have someone else to talk to?"

"Hey, that's not nice! And it's not that! That girl..Shaky or whatever.."

"Shakara?"

"Yeah, whatever! Well, have you seen her?"

Kakashi shook his head, "Nope, why do you ask?"

Naruto sighed, "Well, I just found out something about her little boyfriend's dad..and I didn't want her to get hurt or anything.."

"Like?"

"Erm, as it would turn out..word spread around that that guy isn't his real dad, one of the other ninja recognized him..I guess he's a bad guy..or something."

Kakashi blinked..so the feeling was correct..but, he couldn't just interrupt them, what if Naruto was just flat out wrong? His question was answered as he felt a small jolt inside himself as he heard a yell, there was a well-attempted cover for it, someone tried to stop the yell, but they didn't succeed totally.

Sheiri grimaced, gettting a small shuriken into her upper rib-cage. Shiro grasped her throat, squeezing, so as to stop air from passing into her body. She used her one free hand to plant a Kunai into his lower thigh. He flinched, giving a small yelp, but still grasped her neck. "I'll just choke you..and get it over with.."

Sheiri was having a panic attack, she was dying slowly, and she knew it. She couldn't die now, her daughter needed her..and her team...she wouldn't. The life flooded out of her eyes, the world turned dark, her eyelids were closing shut..she couldn't breathe! "Shiro..how.." She fell limply to the ground, her mind falling into that void.

"Sheiri, wake up, it's breakfast!" She opened her eyes, staring at him..but how? "Aruka? But.." He smiled down at her, "Aw, how sweet..you actually look surprised..I know you looked..Shakara told me.." Sheiri blinked, sitting up. There was a gift on the bed.."What's that for?" He laughed lightly, kissing her cheek, "Please, you know you're getting old, as am I, no need to deny it.." Sheiri gave a small smile..it must've been a bad dream..or something..but it seemed real.."Ah..I didn't peek! What is it?" He sat by her, eyeing the present, "It's too bad you can't open it, huh?" "C'mon..Pwease?" He laughed, giving her a small kiss on the lips this time. "Nah, I'm making you wait." She laughed lightly, pulling him onto the bed, "I'll..cry?" She stopped..something was wrong..this wasn't..the room shifted, and she was staring at his grave, then she was at her academy, staring at Kakashi. "Sheiri!" He said, giving her a small kiss, then dissappeared as well.."Kakashi? Where.."

He blinked, why had he done that? no matter, she didn't notice "Sheiri! Wake up!" He was shaking her, trying to wake her up, which seemed to work somewhat. "Sheiri, wake up, you Baka!" He felt a small flinch, then she stirred somewhat, "Baka?" she flinched slightly, then looked at him, his Sharingan was showing, and his face was uncovered. She recalled the events, then looked around, "Where's Shiro!" She gave a small growl, sitting up. "Where is he?" soon enough, she was standing, looking around, not giving Kakashi time to explain certain happenings. "And..where's Shakara?.."

"She's fine, Naruto went to find her..are you okay, I mean, you're hurt.." sure enough, she looked down to her rib, bloodied, and her her hand had been dangling lifelessly at her side.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt much..It only needs a bandage or two..as for my hand..well, it's got it's own needs.."

Kakashi forced her back onto the ground, "Here, let me see." He pulled up her shirt halfway, staring at the wound, and giving a few jabs, answered with a grunt from her. "Ah, see, It's cracked.." he gave it another jab before sighing. "I'll patch it up..just.." He looked at her, "as long as you promise..yes, I said promise..not to open again..I'm not a medic, you know..Now, stand up so I can wrap it." She eyed him, a defiant looking look, actually, before standing up as he got out some bandages.

She rubbed the back of her neck, staring up at the sky, "You saved me.."

He gave a small blink, wrapping the cloth around her waste, "Yeah..I'd suppose I did..don't make a deal of it..and I don't plan to do it everyday..so, don't get used to the idea.."

She gave a small smile, then looked down at him, "All serious-ness though, thank you..really..I mean it."

"You've really changed since I've last seen you, Sheiri..age, looks, personality..it's actually, well," What was the word he needed..he thought for a moment, tightening the ends, feeling a small wince from her. "Appealing..I would've thought you to turn out like..say, Sakura..except older.."

She nodded, "It would seem a child does that..before Shakara came along..well, I was.still am..'Childish' in a way.."she stared at her hand, easy fix, she learned a small trick from him once.She had to be sure. She took down the other hand, wrapping it around her wrist.

"What are you doing?" He blinked at her, then stared at her hand, what was she trying to do? It was broken.

"Given the right amount of pull, I could put my hand back into place..it'll still need to be wrapped and all, but it'll heal faster.." She paused for a moment, mentally counting to three. She had done this enough, so she would cry out in agony or anything..but, yeah, it would still hurt. Once on three, she pullled on her wrist with all her strength, and a grunt, along with a pop, was heard. She held her breath for a moment, then looked up at Kakashi giving a small wave with her hand, "See? Totally...well, good enough."

He stared, with a small..'ouch..that's gotta hurt' kind of face, then laughed, "Well, I'll have to remember that one.."

She held up a finger, index, actually, then turned to look directly at him, "And..another thing..What was the..kiss for?"

Eh, so..she did notice?..well, this would be a fun thing to explain..he had no explanation, but, he had an idea." Erm, well..I had to wake you up somehow, and the other methods didn't seem to work. I figured it would do, and" he laughed, "It did, you know..you woke up."

Sheiri walked up close to him, putting a Kunai knife to his throat once she pinned him to the ground, performing a binding Jutsu. "Shiro..did you find me to be of stupidity?" she gave an angry growl. "I can tell friend from foe quite easily, I just had to be sure. Where is he?"

Shiro turned to himself, "How could you tell?" His eyes moved down towards the kunai before returning to her face, which she drew closer to his, giving an almost evil stare.

"Your kiss. It is not his, you imbisile, and, another thing, Kakashi was the one who taught me that little trick, that's how I knew. Now, where is he, now!" Her voice had risen, it came to a somewhat threatening tone now. The kunai came closer to his neck, and his breathing became slightly harder.

Shiro gave a menacing grin, "He is with the boss, who else? Their waiting for you..and as you well know, he's not one for patience."

Sheiri growled, pulling out two tall kunai-knifes, crossing them at his neck, and ramming them into the ground. Shiro flinched, but he was not hurt. She pulled out four more smaller pairs, doing the same to his wrists and ankles. "One false move..and you know what will happen, I'll be back for you." That said, she lept off towards the place, she was sure they would be there..She thought to herself, her pace speeding as she went, "He should be fine..for now, but still, I must hurry.."

Shakara shooed off Naruto quickly, knocking onto to the walls, she needed that one area...same, same...and she heard that area, and smiled. "Found it.." she pushed on that part to find her mother's sword, the only visible object. She was never allowed to look at anything else, and as usual, didn't even think to. She only grabbed a sword, and a small bottle her mother seemed to always take with her..everywhere..it was odd though that she didn't have it this time. Shakara replaced the door, then ran out of the room.

Damn his head hurt, he was about to rub it, but couldn't..his hands were tied..what luck? That..Shiro, he remembered now, staring off into the forest. Shiro had disguised himself as Sheiri. He growled lightly, looking up to see a man in front of him.

"Hatake Kakashi?..you don't seem much of a ninja..hiding your face behind a mask? You and Sheiri would look the same, if she was male, of course."

"You're one to speak. I would have thought you a female, had you not spoken just now. Why are you after her? An old crush, did she leave you for another? Ah! You must be a stalker?" He grinned, some of that idiocy seeped out of him, but the man glared angrily.

"I can have you join her little boyfriend..Aruka, was it, If you don't shut up.." He stood in front of the Kakashi as two men seemed to find their way from the bushes..bodyguards, of course. "But, no, she wasn't a past..woman, of mine. She needs to be killed, she is a threat to us, and anyone else that may be an enemy.."

"You killed her boyfriend, you set that up for yourself, going after her just may get you killed." Idiots. Didn't they know that?

"It's not that simple, her boyfriend had gotten in the way, she was the one who was supposed to be killed."

"Why would you try to kill her?" Kakashi stared up at the man, Sheiri never said she was the one being hunted..

Sheiri walked out of the forest at that moment, her arms crossed at her chest. "Because, I'm different, and a threat to them.."

The man turned, as well as the bodyguards, but she had already porformed another binding jutsu, and the two guards were pinned against the trees. Sheiri stared at the man, then looked at the guards, "Don't bother to move, the vines will shed blood with every attempt." she didn't look as she usually did, the moment she set eyes upon that man, her eyes turned to dark stares. "Kirokura.."

He studied her for a moment, then grinned. "You seem to be weaker..has it had that much affect on you, Sheiri?"

She had grown weaker from it, this was true, but she was still stronger than he must have thought. She walked towards the man slowly, making her timing exact. He started to talk, but she hadn't listened, they were but words, that is, until he put a small kunai to Kakashi's throat.

At first, Kakashi cursed angrily under his breathe, struggling with the file. Soon, however, the file did it's job, and with one small motion, KiroKura was lying face first on the ground. Kakashi gave Sheiri a small..'look' before tying up the man as well. He stared at Kirokura for a moment, a small hit like that could knock him out? "Sheiri.."

She knew what he was going to ask, and she didn't want to answer this..hell, her daughter didn't even know. She made no reply, crossing her arms and staring into the forest.

"Tell me, I would like to know why there are people after you.." he gave a small sigh, and waited..she turned around after what seemed like ten minutes, and answered, a hesitant look on her face. 


	4. Chapter 4

alright, I got Chapter 4 done, I'm not doing a chapter 5 untilI get a review..

Same as usual, R/R..

And another thing, I did not make any Naruto characters..just so I won't get sued..

"It's hard to explain..truly.." She shot him a hesitant look, being sure that Kirokura wass till unconcious. Kakashi had ;eanded against a tree, staring at her..she felt odd being stared at like that. She took off her Flak jacket, pulling her shirt halfway up.

Kakashi blinked, "What..are you doing Sheiri?" He glanced around, half thinking of something else, but then stared at her, a blank, curious stare upon his face.

Sheiri had turned around, yes, she revealed nearly half of her back, but she had blocked any areas that may be..'Innapropriate' For this moment. Her back wasn't the light tan, sleek and slender it should be, however. Imprinted into it, almost like a tattoo, was an odd symbol, nothing he, nor she, had ever seen before. "On a mission, you see, we had to face a demon. We figured it would be weaker than it was.." Her eyes rolled, and she nearly jerked her body, feeling a hand on her back. She turned around and blinked, Kakashi seemed to take interest in it quickly.

He blinked at her, then continued to slide a finger, tracing the markings. "And no one knows what this is?" He saw her shake her head, and nodded. If this had been a different time, It would seem like she was being felt up right now, though..he did enjoy this a bit more than he should..

She snickered slightly, pulling down her shirt, kakashi giving a small blink behind her, then removing his hands. "Somehow, I think you lost interest in the mark long ago.."

He sighed, giving his neck a small rub, and when he next looked at her, her flak jacket was being zipped up. Her hand moved to the pocket on her hip, and two kunai were brought out. "Shiro.."

Kakashi blinked, "Where..I can't feel.."

Sheiri looked over, "He's quite a ways away..and has some kind of plan, I can feel it...and sense him.." She twirled a kunai in her hand, her eyes closing. She was sensing his movements, his brainwaves could tell her his thoughts. She sighed, looking towards his direction, "but how did he escape.."

"Escape what?" Kakashi was practically useless in this battle, and realized it too.. 'But still..' he thought, 'Maybe..possibly..I can be of use..' He had his Sharingan, but it seemed useless to use one of those as well.

"Kakashi..." She had a serious voice, something she liked to keep to a minimum. She looked over at him, a matching face to her voice.

He stared at her, then replied, "Yes?"

She sighed, "I'm grateful for your help..Really, but, I do feel that maybe you shouldn't be here.." She rubbed the back of her head, twirling the Kunai with the other. "It's not right, coming back to the village after so long..Then putting all this upon you, it's not right..Please..leave?"

In a way, Kakashi was reminded of someone.."I can't leave you to battle these men, it wouldn't feel right in my mind.." Small droplets of rain fell from the sky, not a good sign..in a way..

"Leave, Kakashi..Please..I can't be sure of the outcome, and the possibility that the demon could show is great, I can only suppress it, not stop it."

The rain poured harder, causing their clothes to stick to their backs, Kakashi sighed, "Sheiri.." She looked away from him, giving a slightly stubborn look, Shiro wasn't far away, she could feel his foot movements.. "I'll see you later, tell Shakara to start dinner, would you?"

His brow twitched slightly, for the first time, he was actually annoyed at the stubborness in her voice, and actions..but, It was her wish, and the fact 'She' wanted this made him realize, he'd never win this battle. Without any warning, or knowing of his actions, he wrapped her in his arms from behind. she jumped slightly at this action, her hair was drenched, her clothes would weigh her down during her battle..that's what she was thinking before his spontaneous act occured.

Her eyes widened slightly, this was..odd, not the Kakashi she knew. "Kakashi.." she bowed her head, giving it a small shake. "Don't..please, You know me..if you die, the guilt wouldn't leave me alone.."

He gave a small chuckle, "This is Me..I don't die easily..you know that..There's barely a chance--"

"But there is a chance!" She slid out of his grasp, giving him a hard stare. "You may not understand, but I don't want to risk it..If I change, I will only be able to hold it off for a while" She sighed, looking off to the side..."And if it does get out of control..I'll need you to..." she refused eye contact, staring towards the trees, "Kill me.."

Kakashi was struck, he stood there, staring at her. He couldn't kill her..had she expected this the whole time? "I--You know--Sheiri--" Before he could spit out what he wanted to say, she had pushed him, yelling something. The force caused him to hit a tree, he wanted to smack himself in the head, he let down his guard..again. He looked at Sheiri, small droplets of blood hitting the ground, only to be washed away by the rain.

She had pulled out the Kunai-knife, which had hit her ribcage, she would live..no damage done, her eyes widened slightly, staring at Shiro. A pain etched it's way into her body, suddenly. It wasn't poison, nor was it anything average..she knew this feeling..She looked at the knife, blood.. How stupid she was! He must've planned this.."Shiro.." She said, panting through painful breathes, her body shifting slowly.

"All this time, fearing this beast that lurks inside of you..then, I realized..Why not test it? If it goes after anyone, It'll be the person who's blood it has tasted..." Shiro's eyes shifted, staring at Kakashi.

The potion. She dug into the pocket, feeling around, nothing..how..? She gasped, her eyes shifting over to Kakashi as Shiro uttered those words.

Her body pulsed once, her nails lengthened themselves to claws, her eyes became mere slits as pupils. "Kakashi... leave... now.." she said through heavy breaths, putting her face in her hans, Her teeth changed to Fangs, the mark upon her back growing, starting to cover her whole body. Her aura turned to a darkened green, 'No..this can't be happening..'


	5. Chapter 5

"Sheiri? You alright? What's wrong?" Kakashi was close to smacking himself, DURH! Dumb question!. 

"Just..Go..seriously..Run damnit!" The mere frustration of trying to hold back any urges to shed blood tired her quickly, ' If he doesn't leave soon..' Her eyes shifted to look over at him, her mind becoming unable to control her body as time passed.

Kakashi stood there for a short amount of time, 'Should I go..stay? What if she needs me?..But..she's going to try to kill me..but..I don't want to just leave her..'

"LEAVE!" Her voice was forceful, nothing like her, she was desperate for him to go..he only had a few minutes, if lucky, to get out of site..and at least attempt a get-away. "If you don't leave right now.." She turned to look at him, wide slits..a demonic color stared at him. "I WILL ..kill you.."

Kakashi nearly fell over, she looked..scary!..not Sheiri-like..but he still didn't want to go. Stubborn. "Sheiri..threaten me all you would like..but, I'm not going to leave..I told you.."

She was close to losing it all, her eyes only widened, and if there wasn't rain, there would be a single tear falling to the ground. " ...Fine.." Without warning, she turned heel and ran, quickly, without stopping. 'Running away..you'd think I'd get tired of this.but, it seems like my life now..I'm sorry, Kakashi...but, this isn't something you can deal with..nor I'

"Sheiri!" He started to run towards her, only to have a shuriken thrown on the ground in front of him, he stopped quickly, staring at Shiro, eyes narrowed in the falling rain.

"Don't be in such a rush..She'll be back..The demon doesn't rest until it tastes you're blood..if you're lucky..It may just kill ya' quickly." He grinned, "Besides..I figured she would run..if you were so dumb as to not..Either case, you'll both die in the end.." He cracked his knuckles, then his neck.."well then..Let's go.."

Sheiri ran fast, though the demon tried to hold her back, but her will was strong, and she didn't want to kill him..of all people, definitely not him..Tears had been streaming down her face, the mere thought of that made her want to die.. 'Aruka..I'm such a coward..a failure..I'm so sorry' This was it..her body shifted, falling limp, and a cold laugh arose from those frail lips..no more tears..no more fear..just bloodlust..

"Mother! hey! Where are you?" Shakara ran around madly, the rain giving a large effect on her vision, since she barely went outside when it rained. "Hello? Mom!" Shakara was drenched, anymore could cause her to catch a cold.

Kakashi's head rose slightly, hearing a faint voice, "Shaka--" he was stopped, attacked by Shiro..again. The next thing he heard was her scream..

"EWW!" Shakara yelled, sitting up from falling into the mudd puddle. "Mom's going to KILL me..She loves this outfit!" Damn you Rain!" she stuck a fist in the air, staring up at the clouds..their only response was a drop of rain to the head.

She blinked, standing up and attempting to brush herself off. "Gah..what luck.." She blinked, lookig squintingly through the trees, "Mom! Hey!" She started to run towards her, but something made her stop. 'This feeling..what is it?..She's..it's not her.she looks different..' Her feet locked, feeling eyes lock upon her, and the 'Thing' ran towards her..but not for a warm welcome, either.

"Shakara!" Kakashi yelled, hitting the girl out of the way, just in time to get a large wound upon his chest, he rolled onto the ground, ragaing himself once again.

"Kakashi...What's going on..why is mommy..?" She stared at her mom, staring at him like prey..There was no bright smile, the one she usually had. The one that lit up the world everytime Kakashi came within range. There was only hunger..and Shakara didn't like it..This wasn't her mom..it was some kind of..evil..

"Sheiri! Fight! C'mon!" Kakashi yelled, dodging frontal attacks while manuevering themselves away from Shakara, but land was running out, they were heading towards a small cliff, which dropped off into a river below.

"Kakashi!" Shakara ran towards the two, not helping Kakashi in his plan. Kakashi had lost his mask, the rain had waieghed it down so much it just fell off whilst he was running, his hair plastered to his face with water..it'd be hard to put back up..

They had been running for a while now, Sheiri only had one or two major wounds, but Kakashi wasn't in such luck. "Sheiri! Come on! Snap out of it!" he yelled, recieving another blow to the rib cage by her knee. He gasped for some air, regaining composure in time to block another hit, this time giving her a bruise on the face. It killed him..not literally, but inside..

Sheiri was fighting, those hits she dealt, were nothing in comparison to what could occur. 'I feel so helpless...unable to control myself..my own body..'

'Yes, you are pathetic..so just give in..let me take over your body..' the demon whispered ,as if taunting her with her own past, 'You're love died..all because of you..if you give in..I just may spare the child..'

Sheiri's eyes closed, her whole body pausing. Kakashi back up slightly, staring at her. The only movement was her head, it turned, staring toward the cliff just to the side of them. Sheiri regained her legs..she knew she could make it..if she just put all her energy into it. 'Get out of my body..or I'll do it..kill us both..'

'You'd risk your life to save this man?'

'I would..'

'Then do it..I'm not leaving'

Kakashi stared toward where she looked, eyes widening slightly. "Sheiri! no you ca--" Without warning, she ran towards the cliff, and he ran after her, "Sheiri! No!"

Sheiri ran fast, arguing with the demon, 'Stop this! You wouldn't kill yourself over this! He's human!'

'So am I..have you forgotten? Human emotions are the same. We would all die for those we love, even if we're not willing to admit it..that's what you don't understand..you see?'

The demon made a small growling noise, 'You humans are stupid! Die! See if I care! At this speed, and distance from the cliff, you won't stop in time..'

Kakashi stared at her, almost as suddenly getting blown back a few feet, "What the..?" A demon had flown out from the blast, whispering something before dissappearing off through the rain. "That thing..It..left her?" He looked to see Sheiri, struggling for a stop before the cliff.

"Gah!..no..stop feet, stop!" was the only thing running through her mind right now. She edged closer to the cliff, feet sliding across the ground. 'Yes..gonna make it..' Her eyes widened, staring down the cliff as her feet lost grasp of the ground. Her body turned, staring up, as a hand flew helplessly into the air, another coming close to grabbing it, but missing. She closed her eye, feeling gravity pull her down, "Kakashi..Shakara.."

It's said that when you die, you're whole life flashes before your eyes..well, they were wrong. Sheiri only saw painfuls memories of her life...and the face of the ones she loved...Aruka..Shakara..Kakashi..She didn't feel pain, and the sensation of falling had ended..'This must be death..' She thought, only to open her eyes..

The rain had blurred her vision, and she looked down to see the river. ."But..how?" She was at the bottom of the cliff, hanging down from something..something had grabbed her hand, she looked up, eyes widening slightly, "Kakashi?..but how?"

He just gave some weird form of smile, "That was close, eh?" He was hanging from the cliff..he had used a Jutsu..

"You Idiot! You could've fell too! Then what!"

He laughed slightly, "Well worth the risk..I mean..not much of a life without you!" He gave a smile, pulling her up.

"Kakashi.." She smiled, small tears filling her eyes, she wrapped her arms around his neck once he pulled her up high enough. She stared at him for a moment, "Thank you.."

"For what? Just keeping a promise.." He blinked slightly, then widened his eyes, getting a kiss from her. surprised, and satisfyingly happy, he lost thought, losing his balance of chakra.

Both their eyes bulged this time, Grabbing onto each other for dear life. Kakashi blinked, his foot being grabbed quickly. They both looked up.

"Kakashi-sensei! Sheiri! Can't you guys get a room?"

"Yeah!" said another voice, standing by the other.

Both their eyebrows twitched, one yelling Naruto's name, the other yelling out Shakaras.

"Yeah yeah...I know..Let's get these two up.." Naruto said, looking over at Shakara, who nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's short..not something I like..Geh..but, it works I suppose. I apologize ahead of any bad reviews I may recieve. The next chapter WILL be great! I promise! And long!..well..depending upon if I get any reviews..yeah..anyways..

Uh..other than that..I should have two other fanfictions coming up...

"Bleach" and "Samurai Champloo" ones..Yay?

I've yet to figure the titles..so..yeah...can't wait 'til I get the internet back into my room!


	6. Chapter 6

The nurse had insisted they stayed in the hospital for at least a week, even if it was against their will. "Really, There's no need! Just a few bruises.." Sheiri said, grabbing her side as she attempted to sit up, but she was forced down with a hand. 

**_"A FEW BRUISES! YOU"RE WHOLE SIDE IS PURPLE!"_** The nurse looked at Kakashi, **_"AND_** **_YOU'RE RIB'S BROKEN_!"** She sighed, tsking and shaking her head, "This must've been something big, for such a cute couple to fight like that.."

She started to walk out the room, Sheiri practically stuttering, "Uh..but we're not..and it just..you don't..Gah! Nevermind!" Sheiri yelled, watching the woman shut the door, then slammed down on her bed before grunting loudly, _"...not the best idea.."_ she whispered, lifting her shirt partway to look at the bruise, which had become a deep purple, and covered her whole side.

Kakashi stared at it for a moment, giving a small sigh, "..I did that..I'm really sorry.."

Sheiri laughed slightly, pulling her shirt down before laying on the other side, facing him somewhat, "I'm fine..it's_ just_ a bruise, you know..it'll go away in time..besides, I hurt you as well.." She gave a small smile, "You saved my life...thank you.."

He sighed, "As I said, I was merely keeping a promise I had made to you..Don't get so worked up over it.." He looked over at her, only to see her sleeping, as she should be..she had a long night, as a matter of fact, so did he. "Rest..sounds good.." He layed on his back, falling alseep not too long after.

Sheiri's dreams were interrupted by bad memories that night, Aruka, Shiro..Kakashi..she had nearly killed him, and he had to be so stubborn! Her whole night rested upon the memory of Aruka, so detailed, so saddening. She woke up in a cold sweat that night. She sat up, looking over at Kakashi, who was fast asleep. She quietly got out of bed, walking toward the door. She opened the door, then closed it after her, staring through the rain. "You'd think it would end soon.." She took a cloak that had been hanging up, putting it on before walking out into the rain.

"Where do you think she's going?" Naruto asked, staring off through the window at Sheiri.

Shakara sighed, "It's obvious..today's dad's birthday..what a day it has been..you can't expect her back..today..it's a long journey to his grave, and she stays there for days at a time." She gave a small frown, looking off at her mother.

"Will she be okay?"

"No..she won't..honestly."

He sighed, then eyed the wall,_"Who are you...?"_ Kakashi asked, staring straight ahead as someone appeared near his bed.

_"She's complicated..and can sometimes be a bit stubborn.."_ the man sighed,_ "But she loves..and cares, feels guilt she can't ignore. Don't let her go, as much as she'll push you away.."_

"Aruka..." Sheiri said quietly, her cold, wet fingers touching a large stone set in front of a tall tree. "The rain..it never ends..does it?..I haven't seen a good day in years." An image of Kakashi passed into her mind. She gave a soft chuckle, then sighed lightly. "_What will I do_? The demon is gone, after all these years..but, in return..so are you." She closed her eyes, bending down onto her knees before coughing slightly. "Shakara's doing well, she looks just like you..it scares me a bit, actually." she laughed lightly. "And she's mean at times.."

His eyes looked much like Shakaras, and he wasn't...alive..he was..kakashi didn't know..odd..just as sudden, however, he dissapeared, a young ANBU member replacing him.

"What is it this time?" Sheiri asked, eyeing the masked man beside her. "A strong demon has been spotted in the forest, first and second squads haven't had any luck..few fatalities..but, most of us have a feeling you may recognize it..it spoke your name once."

Sheiri's eyes widened, "Is it?"

The man nodded, and they both headed off, "We'll need to make a stop."

"Understood"

"Give me that stupid woman! I want her soul!" The demon hissed and yelled, throwing another few ANBU members off of it, "You're all weak, how do you expect to defeat me! Where is Sheiri!"

A cloaked figure then stood in front of the demon, face covered by a cat-like mask. "I thought you ran.."

The demon snarled, "I told you I wanted your soul, give it to me!" The demon ran toward her, followed by nearly five other ANBU members, two just arriving. Sheiri jumped toward it, pulling a long sword from the sheath on her back, 'You should've stayed away!'

Kakashi wss tired, they had been fighting this thing for nearly five hours, it's only target seemed to be one ANBU member, he got one look at the masked person..those eyes..

It had been strong, he'd admit..obsurdly strong, but the one member didn't seem to mind, no matter how many times she was hurt, she always seemed to stand back up. The moment they had defeated it, the aura that surrounded it dispersed, the animal turning into a small demon, then shriveling away entirely. Everyone was relieved, giving breathes of relief.

The head ANBU stood up, holding an arm while shouting, "Find the wounded, the medics will be here soon!"

"SIR!" they all shouted simultaneously, going off into seperate directions. There were many hurt, not too many which were dead, only the ones that got into the way of the demon's path.

Kakashi recognized one of the other ANBUs by voice, he was one of Sheiri's friends, though he didn't know the name. The man was huddled over a single body, an orb of Chakra formed around his hand. "C'mon! Heal!" He voice cracked slightly. "Don't do this!"

Kakashi blinked, staring down at the body..blue eyes..'Was she who the demon was after?' Kakashi gasped slightly, 'That demon..it looked like..' The image of Sheiri's demon passed through his mind..same as the other! Kakashi nearly threw the man away from the woman's body, taking off the mask covering her face..


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback 

" I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! It just happened! Is your foot okay?" A younger, more cheerful Sheiri asked the fallen Kakashi, "**_AI! IT'S BLEEDING_**! " She shrieked, giving a pointing finger.

"Uh..it's okay..it doesn't hurt that much.." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck as this wierd girl freaked out. Her shuriken had hit his leg, breaking the skin, but he KNEW it was an accident..so it didn't bother him much. "Really.."

She let this get into her head...loading...confirmed.. "Ah! You're Delirious! Are you losing blood!" She was a bad medical nin, of course.

"No, really, I'm fine.." He said, calming the girl down by moving his leg, he shook it, grimacing slightly, but laughing. "See? Nothing's wrong!"

End

His eyes widened, hand shaking slightly as he held the mask in his hand, "Sh-Sh-Sheiri..san.." Her eyes were wide in shock, she was losing blood fast, and the medical nins wouldn't arrive in a while.

She was breathing heavily, turning her head as she heard a familiar voice, "Kakashi-san?..Wh-What are you doing here?" Pain was shooting down every limb, her mind only wishing for the medical nin to arrive soon, but they had been dispatched somewhere else first.

"You know her?" one of the members asked Kakashi, staring at him through the mask.

Kakashi nodded, "I do, she's.." He closed his eyes slightly, _'What is she to me?'_ He heard the man speak once more, Kakashi cueing in almost instantly.

"The medics won't arrive in time, if she just stays here, she'll surely die.." The man looked over at Kakashi, eyes narrowed.

Kakashi nodded, understanding what the man was saying.

"Take her to Tsunade-sama, she'll be able to heal much faster than any medic, Sheiri only has half an hour tops, you must not stop!" The man had a serious tone, he became even more aware when Sheiri cough, blood trickling down the side of her mouth,

Kakashi left as fast as he had arrived, only issuing a "Sir" before hoisting Sheiri onto his back and taking off.

_25 minutes..._

Kakashi knew more shortcuts than anyone, but still..thirty minutes? Even with the shortcuts, this would be a matter of his speed! And with a person on his back, the weight would slow him down slightly! It had already been nearly twenty-five minutes!

"...Kakashi.." Sheiri whispered, gripping onto his flak jacket as he jumped tree to tree.

Kakashi quieted for a moment, focusing on his speed, then answered, "Hmn?"

"Even with your speed, I'd doubt...there's a slim chance.." She got quiet for a moment, Kakashi wanted to slap her for giving up so easily! She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes..she was so tired..

"Sheiri! You'd better not be giving up..I'm not giving up that quick..just hold on, and save your breathe, got it?" He heard a cough, and shifted his eyes to look at her, she was holding up a hand, blood covering it.

"Ah, Sheiri, you should take a nap, I'll get you there..don't worry.." Kakashi gave her a smile, and she sighed slightly, then rested her head on his shoulder, tightening her grip on him before drifting off. Kakashi looked forward again, giving a small sigh, _'I hope I make it.'_

30 minutes...

Kakashi's feet slid across the ground, his hand sliding across the ground with it as he got to the gate of the village. _'Almost there..'_ he thought, opening the doors before entering. "Sheiri, we're almost there..just hold o--" He had looked over at her, then stopped short, his heart skipping a beat. _'She's..pale, and I can't feel her breathing..'_ he carefully placed her on the ground, shaking her slightly, "Sheiri-san, wake up." He shook her again, "Hey, Sheiri-san! Open your eyes!" He yelled her name more, staring at her. "I-I...I need you.."

" In that case, I think I could help here.." Tsunade said, walking near Kakashi, then kneeling. "I see your head is out of the books..a nice pick, If I may add." she gave him a small smirk, looking at the surprised face of Kakashi, who couldn't seem to speak. She laughed slightly, putting her hands together, putting her chakra into them, then placing them on Sheiri's wound, shutting her eyes as she talked, "This wound isn't too bad, it's not something medical nins could heal..but I, on the other hand.." She had a triumphant look on her face. "I'm that damn good."

Kakashi got a sweatdrop."...Thank you ,Tsunade.."

She chuckled lightly, looking down at Sheiri as she focused slightly. "It's nothing.."

Sheiri's eyes stayed close for what seemed like hours..days, maybe, for Kakashi, but was, in fact, just ten minutes. Tsunade pulled her hands away, feeling a pulse within Sheiri's body. "..She won't wake up for quite a while. Take her home, she needs rest. Shakara insisted upon staying home to wait for her, so she's most likely up."

Kakashi nodded, lifting her up and putting her on his back. "Thank you, once again..Tsunade..I'll repay you--"

Tsunade shook her head, "Don't worry about it, just don't let this go to waste.." She raised a brow, "If you know what I mean.." She heard a faint chuckle as he left, her eye perking higher, then lowering as she gave a sigh. "They remind me of..." She sighed lightly, taking off into the direction of her office. "I'm too old for this.."

Kakashi stood in front of her house, giving a deep breath. "If Shakara sees her like this..it won't be good.." He walked up the front steps, giving a small sigh as he opened the door.

"So..She's fine, I take it?"

Kakashi gave a stupid blink, staring at the most unlikely person, holding Shakara's hand as she slept.

"...What are you doing here?..Really.." He stared blankly at Sasuke, giving a sort of raised brow.

"She was worried..that's all. That idiot Naruto was hungry, So I came home to..accompany..her. There's nothing between us. If that's what you think."

Sasuke gave his glare, and Kakashi just sort of nodded, not giving any questions.

"Feel free to leave whenever. I'm staying to be sure Sheiri is alright.." With that said, he disappeared off into Sheiri's room, carefully putting her on the bed. He sat her up, and took off all of her gear, only leaving her in her shirt, skirt and headband. He placed them on a nearby table, sitting next to her on the bed and sighing. '..Wake up..Sheiri-san..'

Her body shifted, one hand lifting up to grab his shoulder. He blinked, looking over at her. She used his shoulder to sit up, holding her head, breathing heavily. "My head's..poundin--" She blinked slightly, feeling two arms wrap around her almost instantly.

"Sheiri..san..You had me worried.." He whispered in her ear, pulling her closer.

Her head bowed, one arm coming up to wrap around him, "I'm..sorry.."

---------------------------------------------

Sorry it's taken so long to update..I blame writer's block!..and starting other stories too..-Coughs-

Anywho..yeah. I only got one review on my story last chapter..so I didn't feel very good about my mad Skillz..joking!

I love you all!..in a non-sexual way, of course.

Peace out!


End file.
